Digital technology allows mass customization of objects. High volumes of articles may be imaged (“mass”), with each article potentially having a different image (“customization”). Single articles or low volumes of objects may also be economically customized using digital printing methods.
Mass customization offers advantages over traditional mass production methods. Unlike traditional mass production process, mass customization provides fast changes between different designs, substrates, end products, printer settings, ink selection, etc. without having to manually change machinery or operational parameters. Due to the ever faster business cycle, customers prefer to receive finished goods with customized images using the fastest possible methods. Digital technology also allows automated mass customization of objects by using networked product design, processing and logistics handling.